William Herondale, Fool Extraordinare
by Aureliabunny
Summary: It s quite normal for them to fight. It s also quite normal for William to be the cause of the fight. But the way in which Will choose to make it up this time, mortified both Jem AND Tessa. (Herongraystairs, Modern AU, inappropriate jokes)


**William Herondale, Fool Extraordinare**

He did it again. It was not even that surprising, but it hurt nevertheless. How could a man as intelligent and compassionate as Will be so foolish at the exact same time? Well, that was a question Jem asked himself since the very first day.

The foolishness was a part of Will that Jem loved – at least on most days – but today it had just hurt. Not even Tessa had been able to calm him down, which was surprising on its own. Maybe the reason for that was, that she herself was furious with one William Owen Herondale.

Sometimes, Jem mused, he was still stunned by how well their little arrangement worked. Of course it was not perfect. One tented to be jealous. They fought quite often, but all in all it was the best time of his life.

He had known Will since they were kids. Meet and raised together in foster care they had grown to love each other. First, only as brothers, then when Tessa came and showed them what else was possible, as lovers. They had dealt with the problems of one another. With Tessas abusive brother, with Wills inability to love freely and with Jems illness. They helped each other when it was hard to breath. Be it because of physical or emotional pain.

And James knew Will did dumb things because he had no idea of how to deal with his emotions like a mature person, but that didn`t mean it hurt any less, when he took James pain medication just to get high when these pills were the only thing that allowed Jem to get up on some days.

He tried not to think too hard about it, while he was out with Tessa. They had decided to enjoy the evening and to do so they went to their favourite restaurant. Just the two of them.

The evening was even progressing nicely. Tessa was able to smile frequently and Jem himself laugh more often than not. They knew, of course, that they had to talk to Will about this earlier rather than later, but both of them did not expect what happened next:

Will burst through the doors of the local. Quite a few patrons screamed, surprised when they saw the dishevelled young man. A young man who held a single rose in his hands. The rose was beautiful: Silvery with black tips on every petal.

It took Will only a few strides to reach their table. He presented the rose with a dramatic bow. He cracked a smile and looked absolutely stunning while doing so. As so often Jem asked himself how it was possible for humans to be so beautiful. A glance across the table told him that Tessa thought along the same lines. But before either of them could say something, Will started to speak:

„I know that I behaved like a dick. There is no way to deny it. I should not have taken your medicine, James, and I should not have lied to you, Tess. I don`t even have a good explanation for either of those things. The only thing I am able to do, is to say sorry. To beg for your forgiveness. A forgiveness, I don`t deserve, but yet find myself hoping for."

By now the hole room was listening to Will. Jem felt the colour rising in his cheeks and he knew instinctly that Tessas cheeks were also flushed.

„Will, stop. It`s alright. Or no, it`s not, but we`re going to talk about it and then it will be alright. You know that, right? That `s how our relationship works, isn`t it? We fight, we talk, we make up…"

It was Tessa who had spoken. With each word, Will looked more relieved. His smile turned into a blinding grin and before Jem even had the opportunity to say something, Will exclaimed:

„By the angel! That`s good to know! But i `ve written something just in case… it`s a poem to show you how dedicated i am to our love!"

Tessa and Jem raised from their chairs in a vain attempt to stop Will, but it was too late. In a loud and clear voice he started reciting an awful poem, while the other occupants were quite amused by this unusual performance:

„When I think about you, James Carstair(s),

I think about how much i care,

about you and me and Tess

(I know quite a wild guess)

About days, nights and lunches,

sweet kisses and throwing punches;

about strolls in the park

and sex in the dark;

about love that means forever

and a goodbye that comes never"

Tesse tried to hide her face in her hands while Jem was unable to do anything at all. He was too stunned by the wonder that was William Owen Herondale. Beautiful to look at, dangerous to touch, hard to love, but worth it all the while. He wanted to tell Will exactly that, when his idiotic lover started to speak again. This time to the people in attendance:

„Just to clear any confusion: We `ve had had sex in the light too. And on the kitchen table. There was even a time when we did it in a church… the dark part was only for poetic reasons alone…"

It took Jem way too long to process what Will had just said. It was already too late when he and Tessa yelled mortified:

„WILLIAM!"

 **A/N: Hi! Well, this is my very first fanfiction in english. As you might have guessed, I am not a native speaker!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! If you have any tipps regarding writing, spelling or something else please feel free to leave a comment or write me via PN.**


End file.
